Temple Hierarchy
As the preeminent religion found on Phoenicia, the Proximian Faith is enormous not only in the number of its followers but also in its organization. Its sphere of influence is global, though the level of influence it has varies greatly from nation to nation. Temples can be found on all three continents; Ebira, Iradeth, and Phumos in every major city of every Proximian nation. An enormous number of people are brought into play in maintenance of the temple's structure and worship of the faithful. Operating as both a religion and a papal state, members of the temple's hierarchy include not only men of the cloth but soldiers and craftsmen alike. Proximus Vitem Mortem: The Proximus Vitem Mortem is the penultimate member of the faith, the most divine. He serves as sovereign of Nova Carthago as a matter of state and the closest to both life and death; and thus Sanctus and Invictus as a matter of dogma. His word is divine providence, and it is by his authority that every other member of the temple acts. He is served by the Primus Aetherius and the Castus Veneratus. Primus Aetherius: The Primus Aetherius serves under the Proximus as the highest ranking officer of the Temple's militant arm. She commands both the Templar and Crusader orders and is responsible for the protection of Nova Carthago, temples and other holy grounds, as well as the forceful elimination of heresy. Templars make up the largest portion of the Temple's military and are charged with the security of all assets of the Faith. They are the primary defenders of Nova Carthago, and of every Proximian temple worldwide. They are deployed only in defense, or in escort of members of the clergy. The Crusader order was established following the Vendilyrian Schism by Hadrian Valkyrion as the split from the Illian Empire saw the faith with no offensive force to deal with heretics abroad. They are few in number, and rarely used. Rather than relying on a large standing force, they call upon the faithful to join their ranks when given marching orders by the Proximus. They have fallen under heavy criticism by the senior leadership of the Templar Order since their genesis as they lack the training and discipline of their defensive counterparts due to their recruiting tactics and inability to maintain a standing force. Castus Veneratus: The Castus Veneratus is the highest ranking member of the clergy and is ultimately responsible for adherence to the Faith's worshipping practices, collection and distribution of tithe and other temples resources, as well as the maintenance and upkeep of all holy sites, temples, and Nova Carthago herself. He is second only to the Proximus Vitem Mortem in ability to dictate religious dogma; and while he controls a much larger portion of the faith he requires the Primus Aetherius to protect and enforce his doctrine. The clergy is organized into four colleges; Aedis, Regalis, Devoveo, and Aethers. Members of the Aedis College, are assigned to temples and serve as the primary face of the temple. The Regalis College consists only of Magisters, who are assigned to leadership in Proximian nations as personal advisors and laymen. The Devoveo serve much as the same role as members of the Aedis College, but as missionaries sent abroad to non-proximian nations to spread the Faith. Aethers serve as crafstment, scribes, and other essential roles required by the Temple to maintain its organization and dogma. = Category:Lore